Gifts, Carols and Family Forever
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: It's Christmas season in the large Cullen house. The entire family and the Cullen kids' and their off-springs have Christmas breakfast together. "We were family and we would be forever". Purely from my stories and part of the epilogue I created. Renesmee/Jacob, Jason/Laura, Carmen/Diego, Cathy/Seth, Derek/Leah


**Gifts, Carols, Family forever**

Disclaimer**: I unfortunately do not own Twilight all rights go to SM **

**Authors note**_**: This is a one-shot story which takes place 14 years after my series and 18 for BD. Where we go through the lives of the Cullen Children with their off-springs… This is a Christmas special and isn't what I envisioned for a future spinoff/canon to my stories so don't get your knickers in a twist and think I'm coping any of my fellow FF friends but the characters I've chosen are exactly what I wanted. I just thought it'll be fun for me to post these Festive seasons :) You might find a little spoilers but everything else is purely mind made**_

_**Just wanted to clarify on the readers who are wondering what Purple Dusk will be, well it's going to be explained during the story so watch out for spoilers.**_

_**Acknowledgments of this goes to my dear FF friends in no particular TrueTigress (Toni), KleoRose (Samy), Sibuna826Twihard (Kate), BellaNessieCullen (Nikki), MsRenesmeeCarlie (Alex) etc. and PeetaAndHerondales (Cathy) for inspirations for future Hunger Games FF's**_

_**Thanks to all the readers who follow, favorite or even read my stories, I'll be **_**forever**_** grateful**_

_**This takes place on the 24**__**th**__** December 2026… Don't want to stir up confusion so I'll be introducing the kids for all the Cullen kids…**_

_**Jacob/Renesmee Blacks (4 kids)**_

_**Adam Joseph William- 13 April 2015 (11)**_

_**Camilla Elizabeth Sarabelle- 8 November 2016 (10)**_

_**Kevin Billy- 16**__**June 2019 (7)**_

_**Kailey Isabelle - 16 June 2019 (7)**_

_**Jason/Laura Cullen **_

_**Laurine Esbella Christina- 4 July 2015(11(17)**_

_**Andrew Jacob- 12 August 2022 (4(13)**_

_**Seth/Cathy Clearwater **_

_**Roben Harry Clearwater-19 September 2017 (9)**_

_**Brandon Emmett Clearwater-21 January 2019 (7)**_

_**Derek/Leah Parker**_

_**Vanessa Sarah Talia- 23 August 2017 (9)**_

_**Maya Helen- 6 September 2025(1)**_

_**Don't worry I haven't forgotten Carmen and Diego because I put a little twist to it ;)**_

"_**The Love of a Family is Life's Greatest Blessing. Family first, family **_**forever**_**"**_

-Michael J. Fox

_**24 December 2026**_

_Renesmee Black_

It was a very cold December day. The snow was sticking on the ground as snowflakes ceased from up in the heavens. The winter's day wasn't the only site I was interested in. The sight of my husband chopping down a tree in our huge backyard for the Christmas tree with his shirt off as his muscles flexed through the rhythm of the Axe. Jacob and I have been married for 12 years now and I could honestly say everytime I'm with him I fall in love all over again. That might be the imprint talking but I can say we couldn't be happier.

We had a great life. No troubles. Great Marriage, Extraordinary house and…

"Mommy, Kevin stole my spy collection"….and our beautiful kids. My fourth daughter Kailey moaned as she came to my side with her arms crossed with a pouty face. I smiled at how cute she looked.

"I did not!" my son Kevin protested also entering the room. "Kailey is framing me" he mumbled also throwing a pouty look.

"No, there's wonly one person that could've stolen it" Kailey argued as she glared at her twin brother. I watched as my kids bicker before I stepped in.

"Okay sweeties," I began going on 'mommy mode' as I bent down to their length "Start from the beginning, how did you know your spy collection went missing?" I asked my daughter

"Well when I checked my dresser today I found it missing. I thought I might've misplaced it but I'm not fibbing mommy" she said as a silent tear fell from her cheeks. I wiped it away instantly. Her spy collection - that she loves all so dearly- consists of spy gears (kid friendly of course).

"I know baby I know" I muttered titling my head to catch Kevin looking kind of ashamed with slight amusement

"What's going on here?" I heard Jacobs voice chime from the door. I turned my head to see him taking his shoes off and using a towel to wipe all his perspired sweat whilst my eldest son, Adam did the same thing. I was surprised at how he hardly looked like an 11 year old anymore, Carlisle estimated that his werewolf genes might be kicking in and he'll probably phase in the next year or two.

"_**Your**_ two children here are arguing about who stole and didn't steal Kailey's spy collection" I explained to my husband. He smiled slightly

"It was Kevin I know it was!" Kailey exclaimed in obviousness. I held my face in my hands as the twins continued to bicker again

"Would you guys please stop it, you're giving mom a headache" My eldest daughter Camilla came into the room. I smiled at her slightly

"And you arguing ain't helping much now is it?" Adam added. Jacob ruffled our son's hair in thankfulness.

"But Kev stole it I know it!" Kailey whined some more

"I did not touch your …baby toys!" Kevin protested as both of the twins glared at each other.

"Come on guys, tomorrows Christmas, wouldn't want Santa to ride you out for being naughty" Jacob joked as he eyed Kevin who shied away from his gaze. "Give her back her gadgets, now!" Jacob demanded calmly. Kevin then ran to his room and came back with the collection. "Now apologize…" Jake said with a smile which apparently made Kevin more nervous.

"I-I'm sorry Kailey, he-here's your 'Totally Spies' kit" He muttered nervously as he handed it back to her. Her beautiful green eyes widened who she inherited from my father

"Thank you, Thank you" she said pulling Kev into a hug before skipping up the stairs to her room like nothing happened.

"Now was that hard huh Kev?" Jacob asked our son who lightly groaned but half smiled back before heading back to his room. I turned my body towards Jacob and sighed "Are you okay sweetheart?" He smiled stroking my cheek

"These are your kids Jacob" I glared up at him. He just chuckled "No seriously, I have no idea how and what we gotten ourselves into" I sighed

"Don't worry babe, before we know it they'll be out of the house and out of our hands" He said kissing my forehead. My eyes widened in dreadfulness.

"That's what I'm dreading Jake, what if I can't let go of these rascals" I laughed. Jake rolled his eyes as he pulled me by the waist

"Um, mom and dad…Is it okay if Callie comes over today?" Camilla asked innocently as her glistening hazel-brown eyes bored into mine.

"Of course she can sweetie" I answered her. She beamed up a huge grin. Callie was my cousins' child "But we'll need to ask her parents' first" I reminded my daughter as Jacob kissed the side of my face with his hands cradling my stomach

"She's asking them now!" Cami squealed so loud that I had to literally cover ears. Callie and Camilla were best friends ever since Cal was born and now since they caught up in age, they can now finally act normally without age difference getting in the way. She skipped happily back to her room and I smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?' Jacob asked facing me.

"Still a little nauseous but it's rounding it down to just exhaustion" I smiled. Jake chuckled and nodded "How's the shop?" I asked. Jacob opened his on auto repair shop downtown not so long after Adam was born and I can honestly say the business is booming. He hardly went the whole entire week because there was really no work for him to do. He anointed employees to do the job; his job is practically only signing papers for the owners which he also hardly does because of his assistant.

"It's going great, we got two more customers today, but I don't need to go anymore for the next coming months" He told me.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"I thought maybe I need to be around to help you with everything I can" He smiled his usual Jake smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Jake, you don't have to…" I began but he cut me off

"I want to, I miss being with you and the kids. And I don't think I could have that with the business and patrolling" He answered. I nodded sufficiently "and besides, let's think of this as a…maternity leave" He said. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Oh Jacob…"

"Dang it, die aqua-man die!" We heard our son Adam groan as he murdered on his gaming console.

"Adam" Jacob warned. "Didn't I tell you not to use that word again?"

"Sorry dad" Adam called back after all, this was a big house. I giggled and walked back into the kitchen with Jacob on my tail.

"What are you cooking today love?" Jacob asked in interest. I smiled

"The famous Black buffet" I replied "I was thinking because we're heading to the Cullen house tomorrow morning then we'd have the buffet today"

"That's why I love you" Jacob said in adoration

"I thought you loved me because I gave you kids" I said raising my eyebrow.

"That too" He said walking up towards me. I was currently by the stove cooking up a storm when I felt his arms wrap around me with his lips right behind my earlobe "Did I ever tell you how radiant you look now?" He whispered as he bit me lightly. I giggled.

"Yes like a thousand times Jake" I let out an eye roll. I could feel the smile spread across his face.

"So what are our plans for today?" Jacob asked as I began breakfast.

"Well I was thinking I'd fetch Callie for the play date with Cami today and quickly go for some last minute Christmas errands" I replied. Jacob just smiled as he kissed my shoulder with his arms still wrapped around my stomach. "Can you believe Kai wants a puppy for Christmas?" I guffawed.

"But she has her daddy" Jacob said looking all so offended which wasn't doing any justice to his alter ego. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but you're one big scary dog" I said with a soft voice as I turned to see him staring down at me with an absolutely gorgeous grin.

"Hmm…big scary dog huh" He said picking me swiftly off the ground and onto the counter with my legs wrapped around his waist. "Doesn't she mean a big _bad wolf_?" He asked raising his eyebrow. I smiled while wrapping my arms around his neck and shrugged.

"Essentially" I simply said and immediately crushed my lips onto his in a hot fiery sensual kiss with such passion as I threaded my hands through his silky hair. His hands roamed all over me and I mean all over. His warm delicate touches were the most amazing sensation I felt all my life, where he'd move his hand in a sensual movement against my thighs up to my…

"You guys are one of the top 5 most disgusting couples in the Cullen family" I heard my sister's sweet voice echo into the room as she came from the back door. Jacob laughed and I blushed in embarrassment. Leela is awesome. She's my twin sister whom I never knew about after 8 years. It all began the day I was born, my mom carried for about a month and everyone assumed that I was the only child. But what they didn't know was that there was a powerful being that could do abilities anyone could imagine.

We found out about Leela's existence by my childhood friend Derek Parker, a Blueblood better known as Child of the Moon. He was in alliance with the Creseens when he found out about Leela. He informed us that they froze her and kept her hostage in a freezer cell as a child after they turned her into a crazed newborn, time flew and we went searching for her and got her same time. My family couldn't be happier when she came to us, or family was filled with utter joy and we couldn't change anything for the better.

"Morning sister" I said pulling her in a hug. "God I've missed you" I exclaimed in our embrace. I heard her chuckle

"Um Rennie, your acting like you haven't seen me in months rather than 22 hours" she laughed and I rolled my eyes as we pulled away. "Hey Jakey wessy" she teased as she greeted Jacob.

"You know I hate that nickname Lely" Jacob moaned using her childhood nickname but smiled and hugged her.

"Aw Jake, don't be such a party pooper, you know I'm just messing around" She said punching him lightly on the shoulder. Leela and I were complete opposites to say the least. Whilst I'm a fun, adventurous and the bubbly type, she's more of a chill laid back, and you wouldn't think she's shy but in reality she is. She keeps to herself and shies away except if she's with family or really close friends. But the one thing that makes us similar is the special bond we share. The amount of love and gratitude we have for one another and I wouldn't be any less happy than I am now.

"Merry Christmas Leela" I said to my sister.

"Not for me, Alice has been driving the entire house nuts!" Lely sighed in frustration. "That vampire is crazy" she added.

"You lived with her for more than 13 years and you only realize that now?" Jacob teased which caused me to giggle.

"Haha very funny," Lely answered sarcastically. "But Sir I only really knew how crazy she was until I was full grown which leaves the other six years unaccounted for."

"Well okay" Jake said taking a bite of the chicken mayo sandwich he made. He made a mess on his cheek obviously.

"Uh Jakey, you have a little something on your cheek" I said whipping it with my finger. He smiled widely in return and licked the side of my face which caused me yet again to giggle.

"You guys are really gross, even worse than mom and dad" Leela commented in disgust.

"Hey, Adam would've came sooner if it weren't for me controlling Nessie's teenage hormones, so it's not all me" Jacob said proudly. I gasped and punched him in the stomach. "Ow Ness," He cried out. I sworn I didn't hit him that hard.

"You should really get a mate, go on the hunt" I suggested to my sister who laughed at my predicament.

"No, not going there, the only thing I hunt is deer" She smiled triumphantly. I just rolled my eyes.

"It'll be fun, Jason isn't giving me anymore nieces and nephews any time soon so you're the last option" I said. My brother Jason Edward Charlisle has two kids with my best friend Laura Maree whom I've known since we were teenagers.

"Yeah right…so we're still going to the mall right?" Leela asked. Unlike me, Leela likes fashion, essentially. Again totally different!

"Yeah right after picking Cal up for the play date" I informed and as if on cue. Camilla came waltzing in.

"Is it okay if I can come in right now?" She asked shyly. We always taught our children that whenever elders were having a conversation that they shouldn't interfere that's unless we allow them in. Doesn't sound strict me...

"Of course you can sweetie" Jacob smiled which caused Cami to squeal as she came charging towards Leela

"Auntie Lely!" She exclaimed as she hugged my sister. Leela was my daughters favorite Aunt and vice versa but I wouldn't say that because she loves everyone equally.

"Aw, little Camilla" Leela exclaimed. "Not so little anymore I see" She added as she stared at her. It was true; Camilla has grown quite a lot this year. She smiled happily

"I've missed you so much" Her beautiful glistening eyes boring into Leela's meadow green.

"Oh no, don't start, you're going to make me cry now" Leela mused and we all chuckled. They continued their little catching up while I was texting my cousin Carmen.

"What you up to?" My husband's voice ringed in my ear.

"Just texting Carmen for confirmation for the play date" I answered.

"Why don't you just take Camilla there, I'm planning on taking the boys and Kailey to the workshop today for a little tour so the girls can have fun, I'll even pick Cami up myself" He suggested.

"Oh that's a great idea thanks Jakey" I said as I told Carmen my idea. "See, you are useful" I teased.

"I'm always useful baby" He replied taking a sip of his drink. I smiled at my shirtless man. God I wish I could just take him…Ugh my raging hormones are on overdrive. I thought to myself.

"I really want you to be careful out the Renesmee" He said now full concern stricken on his face. He was so protective.

"Jake" I said raising my eyebrow. "I'll be fine, and I practically have an indestructible harmless against anything of a sister, _we'll _be fine" I assured him.

"I'm really hoping Ness, I don't want a repeat of the last time" He said. I smiled and leaned up to peck his lips lightly.

"I promise" I finished as we pulled away. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Why don't we have breakfast sister" Leela informed which caused an eruption of yes' echo through the house and I nodded in agreement.

We left the house after breakfast and driving to The Diego/Carmen residence to drop Camilla off. Diego and Carmen got married not long after the birth of Cathy and Seth's first child and moved into this beautiful huge modern Italian house after having their first child Carter Jason. It was absolutely gorgeous.

Leela and I made it to the Tacoma Mall not long after to pick up my last minute Christmas errands and have lunch at Greases. That restaurant has been in business for the past 28 years and I could understand why. They were awesome.

"Oh my god this sandwich is so delicious" Leela compliment as she took a huge chunk of it. I laughed.

"I know hey, I'm surprised we aren't getting big bellies anytime soon" I laughed and Leela smiled knowingly.

"I don't know about you" She nudged my shoulder knowingly and I just smiled.

"Don't remind me" I replied rolling my eyes. After giving birth to four kids you'd think I wasn't back to my original weight, but my vampire side was dominant–thankfully-. She guffawed and accidently dropped her sandwich onto the ground.

"No not my sandwich!" She whined. "Ugh, I hate mom for making me clumsy" She moaned as she tried picking the food up and throwing in the trash. We were stopped by a huge figure standing in front of us. I looked up to see a tall dark skinned man smiling at us.

"Good day Miss'" He said with this deep British accent.

"Um hi" I simply said. This guy really looked creepy and dangerous to me. He had dark orange eyes. Doesn't that spell creepy?

"I hope you wonderful madams are having an amazing festive Christmas and a happy new year. We wouldn't want anything wrong to happen" He said with a sly grin. Okay now I'm beyond uncomfortable.

"Um…yeah…you too" Leela said awkwardly and pulled me by the hand as we walked away from the stranger. I turned my head to see him still smiling devilishly at us and I quickly looked away. Who could that be? Or better question…what could that be?

Leela and I walked through the parking lot away from the Mall. When the close was sure to be clear, Leela then detached her magnetic field barrier that was around us and released a sigh.

"That was really creepy" She said.

"I know, do you think it was a vampire?" I asked and she shrugged in return.

"He didn't smell like one, whatever it was, it was just pure creepy" She replied with a non-humorous laugh. Whenever Leela was nervous or scared, she always releases laughter.

"Totally did you see his eyes?" I laughed trying to light up the mood.

"I know hey, it was watching the sunset and not in a good way" She said. "Color blocking so to say" she laughed which involuntarily caused me to chuckle.

"Yeah." I said staring at the red ground. Wait! Red ground?

"Um Nessie…" Leela said holding onto my arm tightly and motioning to her gaze. I followed in to see the wall graphitized in graffiti. _ Hope you're having one interesting Christmas because we're coming after you and for your entire family…_ and what was weird about it was it written in…**blood**. Lely and I released a gasp.

"What the hell is that?!" She asked frantically with her voice breaking. I moved closer to take a better look because there was a smaller font of writing underneath. **Unknown**…

"Ness" Leela cried out. "What the hell does this mean?" She asked but knowing I didn't have an answer to that either.

"We're okay" I assured her as I walked back to her side.

"Why am I not okay? I am totally freaking out! How the hell did we just run into that?" She asked as her breathing hitched. "First the guy and now this…This is just…" She said trailing off as she bit her lip. "Crazy" She muttered.

"I know…" I simply said my voice not sure what else to say. "We-we should get going" I informed my sister who had her fingers threading through her strawberry brown hair. She nodded. Before leaving I took the camera out of my bag and took a picture of it. I didn't plan on telling everyone about this today because it was supposed to be a day of happiness but there was no way I was keeping this to myself.

Leela and I drove back to my house where we stayed with my family and got ready for the next day with the Cullens'

_Isabella Cullen_

Today was the day of Christmas. I couldn't believe how time miraculously flew by. It seemed like just yesterday all my kids and siblings children were all in one roof. But I guess the children have to leave the nest at some point and I wouldn't change it for the better. I was glad that most of my children had found their mates and started a family. Although I was happy the family has expanded and I was happy that my children are happy, I couldn't help but feel like there was emptiness in the house. It was originally just the eight original Cullens' then it morphed when Renesmee, Jason, Carmen were born and when Cathy and Diego came to live with us. Everytime I walked into any room I'd always stop and smile at the spot where Cathy and Carmen use to chat and laughed in the kitchen and whenever Renesmee and Jason sat with their mates in the lounge, whenever Jacob and Diego always played on the video gaming console.

It always reminded me of how lucky I am to be a parent but also how grateful I was that I got to live with these gifts for all eternity.

"What's on your mind love?" My husband's voice chimed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Just reminiscing the moments we had with our children." I said smiling at the photographs of all the children as kids up to teenage years.

"They do grow up so fast don't they?" He commented as he stared at the picture of Renesmee, Leela and Jason in a goofy group photo that was taken eight years ago. I agreed.

"I miss them so much" I said my voice lightly cracking.

"Oh no, don't start with the fake water works Bella" Emmett whined as he walked by but I could also see him agree to the statements that were made. I smiled at my brother.

"Don't you miss them?" I asked.

"Well I certainly do not miss the diaper changes" He joked which involuntarily caused me to roll my eyes. It was then I heard a groan be uttered from up the stairs. We looked up to see Alice on the balcony of the stairs with a binder in her hands as she tried laying lights on the 9ft Christmas tree.

"What's wrong Alice?" Esme asked as she entered the room.

"This stupid neon light doesn't want to stick on the tree" Alice moaned. "I swear the new technology is totally appalling" She commented which caused us all to chuckle.

"Let me help you there sweetheart" Jasper insisted as he took the light softly away from the pixie and stickled it on the tree. Alice smiled thankfully and gave him a kiss on the cheek and slid down the long staircase arm and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Okay, that was one thing less to worry about…oh! Almost about the Christmas socks and mom is the food ready for today? And will you lovely gentlemen retrieve the presents from upstairs, and where is Rosalie I need help with…" Alice said ranting away her last minute alterations for today. I cut her off with a chuckle.

"Um, Alice, don't you think it's a little too much?" I asked as I stared at the house's scenery. It was absolutely extravagant; everything was decorated with Christmas decorations and not to mention Christmas songs ringing around the house. Alice pretended to look offended at my words.

"No, it's exactly enough Bella, you can never have too much" She said and I could see Emmett mocking Alice's words from behind. I smiled

"Yeah but we don't wanna give our children heart attacks" I laughed.

"Really Alice," Edward asked probably reading her mind.

"No don't you dare say anything Mister, the first family is coming at any second" Alice scolded as she walked away with her ever popular Alice Binder. We all laughed and Esme smiled

The door was opened and in came the first family as Alice predicted, Of course.

"Good morning my lovely family" My son's voice chimed into the house as he and his family entered the house. I smiled at them and we greeted them.

"Merry Christmas son" Edward said pulling him in a hug. I was now faced with my daughter in law Laura looking so elegant in all her immortal beauty. I smiled as I hugged her

"How are you Bella?" She asked.

"Oh I'm just great and you how about you sweetheart?" I added.

"Really good thanks" She said with her arm around her son Andrew. I smiled at both of them

"Hi Grandma" He said hugging me. Andrew was physically 10-11 yet 3 years old and I'd be lying if I said he wasn't the exact replica of my son Jason. Due to him being the son of a Puer Lunaris, he wasn't so ordinary where he ages miraculously. He looked so much like Jason it wasn't so funny, the only thing putting him off was his ocean blue eyes. After greeting everyone he ran to Emmett who was currently playing a video game.

"Hey Nana" My granddaughter Laurine greeted Esme. Laurine was Jason and Laura's first born who they conceived while Laura was humans so which meant she was an Eclipse hybrid. She also looked exactly like her mom; I was actually astonished that they didn't look like twins at that moment.

"She has grown quite a lot Laura" I gasped.

"I know right, Jason isn't quite as happy though" Laura laughed as she watched our husband talking. I smiled at her.

"I'm sure she will be perfect." I assured her and she agreed.

"Wow!" She gasped as she stared at the house.

"Compliments of Alice" I laughed.

"Alice did all of this, by herself?" Laura asked in utter awe of the beauty. I nodded with a giggle. "She must've been worn out from all that"

"Surprisingly she isn't" We heard my niece's voice chime into the house. We all spun around to see Carmen enter the house with her husband Diego.

"Oh Cary!" exclaimed Laura as she immediately ran to Carmen's side and pulled her into a tight hug. After finding out that they were related 11 years ago it actually brought them closer than ever.

"Hey Laurie" Carmen replied. Diego was now greeted by Edward and Jason.

"Where are your children?" I asked the couple.

"Oh they're with our sisters, Callie will be coming with Renesmee and Carter with Cathy" Carmen smiled.

"Because…" Laura said nudging Carmen lightly which caused her to blush a deep shade of red. I caught Diego winking back at her

"No reason" Cary answered lowly.

"So they can have mommy and daddy time that's what" Emmett said entering the room with Rosalie behind him who slapped him on the shoulder. "My baby!" he exclaimed and pulled her in a bear hug which caused her to cough.

"Now there goes my pancreas" Carmen croaked.

"Emmett let our daughter go now!" Rosalie scowled and Emmett finally placed Carmen down so Rosalie could greet her. "Hey sweetie" she smiled.

Soon the house was flooding with guests. Cathy and Seth came not so long after with their children and Renesmee and Jacob were last after with Leela. Our family was half complete; the only two people who were missing were Derek and Leah. Leah has opened to the possibility of getting use to the Cullens'. Yes she has done that a long time ago but she only tolerated us cause of Jacob and Renesmee's imprint but now she can finally admit that she kind of likes us.

We were all currently talking to each other all the girls with each other, all the men together and all the kids enjoying each other's company.

"Oh Nessie, we've missed you so much" Esme said as we sat on the couches.

"Yeah, it feels like forever go since we've seen you" Cathy said as she took a sip of her water.

"And if my vampire eyes deceive me but you're glowing" Laura gasped and Renesmee just grinned happily at us.

"Aw, you guys, I'm not that special" Renesmee said blushing scarlet.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" I asked and everyone's eyes widened in interest. I knew Renesmee was hiding at least two things from us and I couldn't quite put my finger on them. She was about to answer when the door opened and closed.

"Hey leeches" We heard a laugh erupt and then we knew then who it was…Leah. "Sorry we're late guys, traffic was just crazy" Leah said as she and her husband came into the room. Derek was cradling little Maya firmly in his arms and Vanessa their 12 year old daughter behind him.

"There is no problem Leah what matters is your hear with us" Carlisle said greeting the couple. Leah hugged Carlisle comfortably…comfortably I repeat. She still had some time getting used to our 'smell' but I could honestly say the Leah and Cullen relationship has flourished. Leah then took the sleeping Maya away from Derek's arms.

"You can go to the guys babe" She insisted and they kissed before he left. I bet your wondering how Leah could bear children and imprint. Well almost 13 years ago, Leah imprinted on Derek on Renesmee's wedding day and got pregnant by the power of wolfsbane. It is a majestic flower found in the remote corners of the world. It has a healing ability and the ability to create life so whenever it's near a person in needing it takes form.

Leah came to sit with us and we continued our catching up. She sat next to Leela and Renesmee, Laura where they enjoyed their 'sister' time so to say. Leah and Renesmee have gotten closer since the wedding and the day Renesmee lost her fifth child because Leah was in the same position not so long ago. And her relationship with Leela, well, it was sure a tight relationship. Leah and Leela were the epitome of best friends. They fought…a lot and made up like any other best friends you could find. Their friendship wasn't like Laura and Renesmee's but it was still filled with love and adoration.

We were all now around the large dining table in our beautiful backyard having breakfast that Esme, Rosalie and I prepared. Well the humans were having it. Carlisle then took the opportunity to make a toast

"I am so glad my entire family is here together on this wonderful day. Christmas isn't about giving or receiving gifts, it's about being together with your family and I can honestly that I'm so grateful to have a wonderful family like this. Let's pick today to forget about all the troubles we faced in the past, all the dangers and let's focus on the love, honor, support we have for all of each other and focus on the future" He uttered out. His speech was so strong and so meaningful that it caused almost everyone to cry. Every word that was said was true we were a family and we would be **forever.** "Merry Christmas" he said and we all replied to his statement. After a few moments or so we heard Jacob and Renesmee click on the glass to get everyone's attention for their announcement.

"Um…Jacob and I have an announcement but before we continue I have a question and it's for Cami" Renesmee said and everyone turned to Cami who looked like she was about to take a bite out of her food but stopped when she heard her name. "What did you say you wanted for Christmas?"

"A pony?" she said more of a question. This caused Jacob to chuckle and Renesmee to smile.

"Before that sweetheart"

"A-a little baby brother or sister to take care of because Kailey and Kevin are growing far too much?" she said.

"Well what if I told you that your wish might just come true" Renesmee hinted and this caused all eyes in to befuddle. Renesmee took a deep breath and looked at Jacob who held her hand and nodded. "Jacob and I are…"

"Having a baby" Jacob finished. The place was silent for a while the only noises were the birds chirping outside. Until everyone immediately erupted with screams

"I knew it!" Leela squealed as she ran to pull her sister into a hug. I wasn't so surprised because I think I knew as well that this would've happened. Edward and I took the opportunity to get up when everyone congratulated the couple to go do it ourselves. I just stood in front of Renesmee and just stared at her. Her smile fell completely when she saw my sad eyes.

"Mom, what are you thinking mom?" She asked. I just shook my head and immediately pulled her into a hug and sobbed tearlessly

"I knew" I simply whispered into her shoulder.

"Did you?" Renesmee asked.

"Of course, I'm a mother. It's called _mother intuition_" I answered and they all laughed. "But seriously Jake…five kids" I said now staring at my best friend who blushed red.

"I'm sorry?" He said shrugging and I rolled my eyes and pulled him in a hug.

"Thank you for making her happy" I said to him.

"I'll do anything I would for her" He answered truthfully and I just agreed. I knew Jacob would do anything for her; those were the syndromes of an imprint as I called it.

"Oh my god, I just realized I'm going to be an aunt…again" Leela gasped which caused everyone to laugh.

"An aunt for now 7 kids…makes you want one huh" Jason said with his arm around her. She just rolled her eyes

"Having another child in the family is just a blessing" Esme said with such emotion which was currently contagious to everyone.

"Dad please don't cry" Renesmee said. And I turned to see Edward staring down at Renesmee with his lips quivering.

"I am so proud of you baby" He said to Renesmee pulling her into another hug. There were large amounts of 'awws' and "ooh's' coming from everyone as they saw the moment they shared. "I'm gonna kill you Jacob" Edward whispered and I couldn't laugh at how similar it sounded.

"So five children huh, you've been really busy huh Jakey?" Emmett said standing by him.

"He's a wolf what do you expect" Seth teased.

"Okay guys leave poor Jacob alone" Laura said and we all laughed leaving a blushing Jacob look awkward.

The Christmas breakfast ended and everyone went to their respective houses. Today was just extraordinary, no words could describe how amazing today was. We were with our family all 28 people in one huge house and I couldn't be happier to be in this family I call my own…

Edward and I were currently in the one place we could lose out, enwind our minds be together as a couple, where we had no interference from anyone. We were in our peace, our sanctuary, our _meadow_

"So I guess we're going to be grandparents again" I said as I fiddled with the ring on my husband's hand as we lay back on the snowy ground.

"I guess we are…I never thought I'd be here" Edward said.

"Me neither, I never thought we'd be parents to three wonderful children and grandparents to amazing grandchildren and I owe you for giving me this life Edward" I said staring at him deep in his topaz eyes.

"No thank you Bella, for giving me a life worth living for" He replied as he moved a strand of hair on the side of my face. "My Bella" He whispered.

"I love you" I said lingering my fingers through his shirt collar.

"As I love you" He said and cupped my face as he leaned to give me a soft gentle kiss on the lips. I was at my place right now; this was my future that I was dreaming of, spending my forever with Edward Cullen…

_**The End**_

**A/N: What did you guys think? This was the epilogue of my epilogue or not really because I wanna know if you guys think I should write one? I'm not sure if I should but if you suggest I should then I will. Please tell me what you think.**

**I know it's a little too late because Christmas was like two months ago but here it is now Lol. I'd like to thank all of the readers who support my stories I appreciate it a lot.**

**I'm currently writing the next chapters of Childhood Beginnings, Midnight Moon and New Dawn and I'll be updating them one at a time. They'll probably all be up by the next 2 week cause I'll be kind of busy :) **

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot…**


End file.
